


Twenty-Nine

by celli



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Community: atlantis_lvw, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's first escape attempt was five days, five uncomfortable visits from Teyla, and five sleepless nights after her capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://seperis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seperis.livejournal.com/)**seperis** for looking this over for me.

Sora's first escape attempt was five days, five uncomfortable visits from Teyla, and five sleepless nights after her capture. Her second attempt was the next day. The third attempt was three weeks later, but that was only because she wanted to let her wrist heal a little after one of the guards broke it tackling her to the ground. She was particularly proud of her fourth attempt--she was only half a hallway from the gate room when Teyla caught up with her.

"Aren't you tired of catching me?" she asked the Marine who brought her back the seventh time.

"You keep running, I'll keep catching," the Marine said. She had short black hair and her name was Voscorian.

Voscorian also brought her back the ninth time, and the twelfth and thirteenth. "At least you're giving me a chance to practice my half nelsons," she said grimly as she wrestled Sora through her cell door.

Sora was plotting her twenty-ninth escape attempt (she hadn't even made it out of her cell for the twenty-eighth, which was humiliating) when Dr. Weir came to tell her that she had offered to trade Sora back to her people as part of a negotiation involving weapons to attack the Wraith, and that the Genii had refused. Sora saw Voscorian standing guard at the door, eyes determinedly away from Sora, and that convinced her more than anything Weir could say about political instability or the necessities of war.

There never was a twenty-ninth attempt.


End file.
